blightsedgegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Trashheap
Trashheap is aptly named. Located deep in the Eastern Deadlands, not far away from the Aegis Headquarters, Trashheap is a trading hub for the Withered Aegis and home to it's fledgeling Adventurers Guilds and various faction Hqs. It is close to several entrances to The Warrens and is ruled by no master, free of any direct Grand Necromancer influence. Aside from being the only proper Aegis 'market', it also serves as a transportation hub and a generally cosmopolitan place. It has a high population of Traitors and Mercs, as they prefer the insane seminormality of it's citylike atmosphere to the more rigid control of The Keeps and the strange anarchy of the Warrens. However, Aegis of every stripe and type and shape and size can be found here – even the elusive Usi-O have set up their own little settlement on it's outskirts. It has no embassy district, though HQ and the Grand Necromancers maintain representatives in the town, nor does it have a temple district – worship, if it is done at all, is done in the privacy or relative privacy of whatever one calls home, and nobody cares. It does, however, have guildhalls, built to organize people with common interests and goals. This custom, borrowed from Aradoth, has taken root in Trashheap and has spread to the Warrens. As such, Trashheap has become the HQ for many of the Aegis's factions, as they can operate freely there. Trashheap is marked by it's namesake – a massive pile of junk of both ordinary and unspeakable nature. That dominates its skyline and pervades the town with the sickly sweet smell of rot and other things. Newcomers find it upsetting, if not overwhelming, but long term residents are used to it. Some (including some guilds!!!) even live in apartments carved from the pile, and one never knows what one will dig out of the walls, or what will fall on you while walking near it. Highly dynamic, no two visits to Trashheap will be the same. History Trashheaps origins are a muddled mystery. Some day that it was a mass grave for some of the original exiles after they were struck by a plague. Some say it was an old battleground of the exiles against the Fyakki. Others say that people just dumped junk here and it became a pile. Either way, whatever its origin, Trashheap – like its people – is what it is, is proud of that, and wouldn't change it for the world. Government (Overall) Although there is no governance for Trashheap and arguably no rule of law or decency, recently a 'Mayor' – of shadowy and mysterious origin (though who isn't in the Aegis) has risen to some form of power and has been setting up militias to police the streets and keep some of the perversions of Trashheap's people at bay. Their motives, alliegiances, and even species are unknown, but for the most part, the people who call Trashheap home consider it an annoyance. Locations of Note Hallheap: A sort of glom or 'district' of guildhalls along the northern edge of the central Heap, this is where the main organizations can be found. Xintown: A sort of closed, gated, and guard community in the southwestern edge of town, the elusive Usi-O can be seen bustling around arrogantly inside, and, occasionally, coming out and warily interacting with the town. It is a pretty place, for Trashheap, all paper lanterns and red enameled stone. Warrens Entrances: There are various entrances into The Warrens from Trashheap, and everybody knows where they are... its just a matter of finding them, or getting past whoever or whatever is guarding them... The Heap: The enigmatic pile of rubble and refuse can be seen from all parts of the town, and smelled a ways beyond. Some residents of Trasheap live on or even in it, digging out and packing hollows into surprisingly livable spaces. Occasionally, there are trashslides and muckstorms, and the pile is constantly growing, but the living space is fairly private and it costs little to make a large, rent-free space. The Buildings: in a nimbus around The Heap are various ramshackle buildings. Some house people, others house businesses. Some serve as part of the market, and others as offices for representatives and other important people... Factions: Any Aegis faction can be found here in some way. The Mayor The mysterious and enigmatic entity calling itself the Mayor of Trashheap has brought the law to the town of Anarchy to the annoyance of the citizens through militia and force. Other than that, his/her/its motives are unknown...